Thanatophobie
by Wylie
Summary: House und Wilson wollen einen gemütlichen Abend bei Wilson im Hotel verbringen. Doch Erstens kommt es anders, und Zweitens als man denkt...  Genre: H/C, D, A, H Pairing: House/Wilson  non-slash
1. Das Residence Inn

**Titel:** Thanatophobie

**Autor:** Wylie

**Kategorie:** [Hc] [D] [A]

**Pairing:** House/Wilson non Slash, bedingt House/Cuddy, House/Stacy

**Spoiler: **Nope

**Staffel:** 3

**Rating:** NC-17 (grafische Gewalt)

**Anmerkung:** Ich wurde da von einem Film inspiriert... *muharharhar*

Vielen Dank an Julchen, die mir bei dem Titel geholfen hat, und natürlich auch ein ganz großes Lob an kischtrine, die mir die FF beta gelesen hat. :D

**Disclaimer:** Bis auf die Idee zur FF gehört mir nichts. Alle Charaktere sind so Seriengetreu wie möglich dargestellt und gehören immer noch FOX, bzw. den Produzenten der Serie. Ähnlichkeiten zu lebenden Personen sind nicht beabsichtigt. Und natürlich gehört die eigentliche Film- Idee auch ihren kreativen Köpfen.

**Inhalt:** House und Wilson wollen einen gemütlichen Abend bei Wilson im Hotel verbringen. Doch Erstens kommt es anders, und Zweitens als man denkt...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Mit einem harten Gegenstand klopfte es gegen die Tür des Hotelzimmers im achten Stockwerk des „Residence Inn" in Princeton. Wilson schreckte von seinem Papierkram hoch und sah erst zur Tür, bevor er seinen Blick in Richtung Uhr lenkte.

„Verdammt, schon so spät?" fragte er sich selbst und sprang von seinem Stuhl auf. Als er die Tür öffnete, wurde ihm eine große Tüte Chips auf Kopfhöhe entgegen gehalten. Es stand für Wilson außer Frage, wer dies sein konnte.

„Sag mir nicht, du bist schon wieder über deinem Papierkram, den jeder normale Mensch *nicht* mit nach Hause nimmt, eingeschlafen." tadelte dieser auch sofort beim Eintreten in das Zimmer und zeigte auf den Papierstapel auf Wilsons Schreibtisch.

„Nein, bin ich nicht." versuchte Wilson sich sofort zu verteidigen und nahm House die Chipstüte aus der Hand, während sich dieser ins Zimmer drängelte. „Ich hab nur einfach nicht darauf geachtet, wie spät es ist."

„Wäre ich eine Stunde später erschienen, hättest du geschlafen." House bestand darauf.

„Ja, vermutlich..."

„Und? Welchen Film hast du für uns besorgt?"

„Liegt alles da drüben vorm Fernseher." Wilson kramte in der Minibar und holte ein paar Flaschen Bier heraus. Mit seinem Kopf war er eigentlich noch gar nicht bei dem gemütlichen Fernsehabend mit seinem besten Freund, sondern hing immer noch an den Nachbereitungen seiner Arbeit.

House humpelte zur Flimmerkiste rüber und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen, die ihm beinahe schon lieber war, als seine Eigene zu Hause. Mit studierendem Blick las er die Rückseite einiger DVDs durch.

„Bad Boys II?"

„Von mir aus." sagte Wilson und knipste die kleine Lampe auf dem Schreibtisch aus. „Ich bin einfach mal Kreuz und quer durch die Videothek gelaufen und habe mitgenommen, was nicht niet und nagelfest war und *nein* in der „Ab 18"-Abteilung war ich nicht."

„Hat man dich nicht rein gelassen?" schmunzelte House und warf die DVD wieder auf den Tisch. Direkt daneben stellte Wilson die zwei Bier.

„Und was gibt's zu Essen?"

„Du hast doch Chips mitgebracht?"

„Hätte ich Pizza mitgebracht, wäre sie kalt gewesen bei meiner Ankunft." verdrehte House die Augen.

„So, wie du mit deinem Motorrad durch die Gegend rast?"

„Hast du nun was, oder nicht?"

„Ich hab dir doch Geld gegeben, dass du was mitbringst!"

„Chips?"

„Für 10 Dollar?"

„Die Verkäuferin sah gut aus. Der Rest war Trinkgeld." zuckte House mit den Schultern.

Wilson seufzte. „Dann bestellen wir etwas." Er ging zurück zum Schreibtisch und zückte den Flyer eines hiesigen Pizzalieferanten.

„Das Gleiche, wie immer. Du bezahlst." grinste House und griff nach einer Flasche, während er Wilson telefonieren ließ.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

„Die liefern heute nicht." rief er House schließlich zu, der es sich mittlerweile so richtig gemütlich gemacht hat, indem er die Füße auf den Tisch legte.

„Dann fahr rüber und hol es ab."

Mit großen Augen sah ihn Wilson an und presste das Telefon gegen den Brustkorb. „Du schickst mich vor die Tür, weil *du* was essen willst?"

„Hätte ich da nicht dieses *kleine* Mobilitätsproblem, würde ich auch selbst gehen."

„Vor Cuddy und deinen heiß geliebten Klinikstunden kannst du auch Meilenweit flüchten. Außerdem habe ich dir die zehn Dollar nicht gegeben, damit du einer wildfremden Frau Geld in den Ausschnitt stecken kannst."

„Sie war nicht „wildfremd", schließlich sitzt sie öfters an der Kasse."

Wilson verdrehte die Augen, fuchtelte mit den Händen ungläubig in der Luft umher und rang nach Fassung. Die Frauenstimme die er leise aus dem Telefon hören konnte, brachte ihn kurzzeitig aus dem Konzept.

„Einen Moment noch." sagte er kurz ins Telefon, bevor er es sich wieder gegen die Brust drückte und sich an House wand.

„Kannst du nicht *einmal* etwas Vernünftiges mit *meinem* Geld anfangen?"

„Vielleicht schenkt sie mir dafür nächstes Mal einen Schokoriegel. Wenn er mir nicht schmeckt, schenk ich ihn dir."

Wilson seufzte und sagte dem Teilnehmer an der anderen Leitung, dass er die Bestellung fertig machen sollte und er sich auf den Weg machte, sie abzuholen.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

„Zieh dich warm an. Ist kalt draußen." grinste House und griff beherzt in die Chipstüte.

„Wenn ich jetzt wegen dir durch halb Princeton latsche und du dich an den Chips schon satt gegessen hast, wenn ich wiederkomme, dann..."

„Was dann, Papa?" unterbrach ihn House und stopfte sich noch mehr Chips in den Mund. Dadurch krümelte er nicht nur sich, sondern auch Wilsons Couch voll. Dieser massierte sich seufzend den Nasenrücken. Wieso tat er sich das eigentlich immer wieder an?

„Benimm dich. Wehe das Zimmer sieht nachher aus wie ein Schlachtfeld." ermahnte er House noch ein letztes Mal, bevor er die Tür öffnete, und den Raum verließ.

„Jaja..." brummte House leise vor sich hin und eine weitere Ladung Chips fand den Weg in seinen Mund.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

In Gedanken rechnete House die Zeit aus, die Wilson brauchen würde, um die Pizzen abzuholen. Inklusive Fußweg, Warten auf den Fahrstuhl, Warten an allen möglichen roten Ampeln und das Warten im Laden, weil sie bei der Bestellung etwas vergessen hatten, kam House auf eine Zahl, bei der er entschloss, er konnte es sich *richtig* gemütlich machen.

Also schwang er die Füße vom Couchtisch auf die Couch selbst und rückte etwas tiefer, sodass seine Schuhe am anderen Ende frei über der Lehne hingen. Zuletzt drückte und knautschte er sich ein paar Kissen unter seinem Kopf zurecht. Ja! So konnte er auf das Essen warten.

In der einen Hand die Fernbedienung, mit der Anderen in der Tüte Chips rumknisternd, zappte House durch das abendliche Fernsehprogramm. Kurzzeitig überlegte er, ob er Wilsons Hotelrechnung in die Höhe treiben sollte, indem er sich durch die Pornokanäle zappt. Doch die Filme, die ihm zur Auswahl standen klangen ihm zu langweilig, sodass er noch nicht mal einen kurzen Blick wagte.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Mit einem herzhaften Gähnen warf House ein Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Entweder war diese stehen geblieben, oder Wilson war tatsächlich erst zehn Minuten unterwegs. Er verglich sie kurzerhand mit der Uhr am Fernseher. Grummelnd verschränkte House schließlich die Arme: Beide Uhren funktionierten einwandfrei und sein Magen meldete sich, trotz der Chips, auch wieder.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

„_Es ist bereits der zehnte Todesfall innerhalb der letzten sechs Monate..."_ verkündete eine Stimme in den Nachrichten._ „...das Hotelzimmer ist komplett ausgebrannt..."_ Gelangweilt schaltete House auf den nächsten Sender. _„...Polizei und Feuerwehr vermuten Brandstiftung."_

„Gibt es auch noch etwas Anderes als Nachrichten?" murmelte House und wechselte ein weiteres Mal den Sender.

„_Ich bin bereit, jeder Zeit! Ich bin bereit..."_ dröhnte es ihm nun entgegen und entlockte ihm ein Schmunzeln. Spongebob. In Gedanken ging er verschiedene Möglichkeiten durch, wie der gelbe Schwamm sich diesmal in die Bredouille bringen konnte, und ob er die Episode nicht schon kannte. Er legte die Fernbedienung auf seinen Bauch und gähnte noch einmal.

Selbst die quäkige Stimme von Spongebob konnte ihn keine weiteren fünf Minuten wach halten.


	2. Hector

Ein dumpfes Geräusch riss House aus seinem leichten Schlaf. Erschrocken sah er sich um und brauchte ein paar Sekunden um sich zu orientieren. Als ihm klar war, wo er sich befand, suchte er nach dem Geräuschverursacher. Ziemlich schnell bemerkte er, dass er sich selbst geweckt hatte, indem ihm beim leichten Schlafpositionswechsel die Fernbedienung vom Bauch gerutscht war und auf den Boden knallte.

Das Hotelzimmer wurde hauptsächlich flackernd vom Licht des Fernsehers erhellt. Draußen war es schon längst dunkel und House stutzte. Er hätte schwören können, dass Wilson die Schreibtischlampe angelassen hatte, bevor er ging, und auch die beiden Lampen an der Wand spendeten warmes Licht, bevor House eingeschlafen war- dachte er zumindest.

„Anscheinend werde ich alt..." sagte er leise zu sich und setzte sich auf.

Zwar hatte er noch nicht mal ein ganzes Bier intus, meldete sich dann doch so langsam seine Blase. Mit dem kurzen Schlaf noch in den Knochen, hob House die Fernbedienung auf, mit der er auch gleich den TV ausschaltete, und stand auf. Ohne seinen Stock humpelte er ins Bad und schloss automatisch die Tür hinter sich, obwohl er allein war.

Schwungvoll öffnete House den Klodeckel und ließ die Klobrille gleich darauf folgen. Kurz bevor er sein schnelles Geschäft erledigt hatte, drang ein merkwürdiges Geräusch an seine Ohren, was definitiv aus dem Wohnzimmer zu kommen schien. Er lauschte weiter, ob er sich vielleicht irrte und es aus der Nachbarwohnung kam. Nein. Es drang durch die Tür zum Wohnzimmer, da war er sich sicher. Aber was war es?

House zog den Reißverschluss seiner Hose hoch und wusch sich notdürftig die Hände am Waschbecken, bevor er zur Tür ging und ein Ohr gegen drückte. Ist Jemand in das Zimmer eingebrochen, oder bildetet er sich die Schritte auf der anderen Seite der Tür nur ein? Automatisch stieg sein Adrenalinspiegel, bis es ihn wie ein Schlag traf: Wilson war wieder zurück!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Freudig angespannt, ob die Pizza denn auch noch warm sein würde, öffnete House die Tür und trat aus dem Bad.

„Wurde auch langsam... Zeit..."

Er sah sich um und stellte fest, dass er doch noch alleine war. Mit einem leisen Klicken löschte er das Licht im Badezimmer. Sein Blick glitt weiterhin misstrauisch durch das Zimmer.

„Wilson?"

Versteckte er sich vor ihm? Er hörte wieder dieses komische Geräusch, was er vorhin, neben den Schritten, wahrgenommen hatte. Ein Winseln.

„Hector?" fragte House automatisch und suchte nun auch in kleineren Ecken nach etwas, als einfach nur grob durch den Raum zu schauen.

Wieder erklang ein Winseln und House versuchte es zu lokalisieren. Da er so im Raum keinen Hund sehen konnte, kniete er sich schließlich auf den Boden und setzte nun so die Suche fort. Weder unter dem Schreibtisch, noch unter der Couch fand er ihn, doch als House seinen Blick unter das Bett führte, entdeckte er Hector tatsächlich.

„Hey, alter Junge. Wo hast du dich denn versteckt, mmh? Versteckt Wilson da unten deine Leckerlies?"

House wunderte sich darüber, dass Hector ihn nicht, in der Zeit, in der er schlief, angegriffen und abgeschleckt hatte, wie er es sonst immer gerne tat. Aber noch mehr wunderte er sich darüber, warum der Kleine bei Wilson war, beziehungsweise, warum dieser ihn nicht vorgewarnt hatte.

„Komm raus da, oder willst du da unten versauern?"

Er streckte Hector eine Hand entgegen und versuchte ihn unter dem Bett hervor zu locken. Mit einem lauten Kläffen und anschließendem Knurren antwortete Hector auf diese Geste. Etwas erschrocken zog House seine Hand auch augenblicklich wieder zurück.

„Hector?"

Das Knurren wurde etwas lauter und klang nicht wie ein „Ich will nur mit dir Spielen"- Knurren, wie House es sonst von ihm gewohnt war. Ehe er sich versah, kam Hector ein bedrohliches Stück näher auf ihn zu gekrochen und kläffte ein paar Mal.

Als House ihm etwas nach Hinten auswich, was sich als etwas schwierig gestaltete, da hinter ihm der Schreibtisch stand, kam Hector weiter langsam unter dem Bett hervor. Seine Augen funkelten House böse an und die hochgezogenen Lefzen schienen auch nicht gerade eine nette Begrüßung zu sein.

Der Diagnostiker überlegte. Entweder flüchtete er komplett aus dem Hotelzimmer oder er rettete sich zurück ins Bad und überlegte sich dort, wie er Hector besänftigen konnte, bis Wilson zurück kam. Da sich das Bad direkt neben ihm befand, hielt er den Weg nicht nur für kürzer, sondern auch für schlauer.

Irgendwas war mit Hector los. Der sonst so sanftmütige Terriermischling schien aufgebracht zu sein, und House konnte sich nicht erklären, wodurch. Er war für den Hund kein Fremder, hatte er ihn doch bei sich in Pflege, und durch irgendwelche dummen Scherze, hatte er ihn auch nicht gereizt. Dazu kam er ja gar nicht richtig, selbst, wenn er es vorgehabt hätte.

House griff hinter sich auf den Schreibtisch und ließ keine Sekunde den Blick vom Hund ab. Blind suchte er nach einem kleinen Gegenstand, den er in die andere Ecke des Raumes schmeißen könnte, um Hector vielleicht von sich abzulenken, damit er ins Bad laufen konnte. Seine Hand schloss sich um eine Schere.

„Guuuter Junge..." redete House besänftigend auf den Kleinen ein und warf auch schon die Schere in Richtung Fernseher. Hector ließ sich nur bedingt durch das Werfen ablenken und eilte lieber House hinterher, nachdem dieser sich aufgerafft hatte und zum Bad stürzte.


	3. Das Badezimmer

Mit einem lauten Rumms schmiss er die Tür hinter sich zu, schloss geistesgegenwärtig die Tür ab und hörte auch sogleich aggressives Kläffen und Scharren durch die Tür. Erleichtert, dass er es geschafft hatte, atmete House einmal tief durch und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Tür. Mit geschlossenen Augen machte er noch ein paar weitere, tiefe Atemzüge und versuchte seine Herzfrequenz wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen und massierte automatisch auch sein rechtes Bein.

Es hatte etwas erschreckend Beängstigendes an sich, als Hector ihn so ansah, als wollte er ihn angreifen- was er letztendlich ja auch getan hatte. Eigentlich fand House gegenüber einem kleinen Hund solch ein Gefühl etwas mehr als lächerlich, vor Allem, wenn man den Hund kannte. Aber er hatte es gerade eben selbst erlebt und die Bilder noch klar vor Augen.

Als er sie wieder öffnete, realisierte er zum ersten Mal, dass er im Dunkeln stand. Mit einer Hand suchte er nach dem Lichtschalter neben der Tür und lauschte weiterhin den Geräuschen, die Hector draußen verursachte.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Bei der Suche nach dem Lichtschalter fuhr seine Hand über etwas Warmes, Feuchtes, was er im Dunkeln nur schwer bis gar nicht identifizieren konnte. Die Konsistenz war ihm durchaus bekannt, aber es half Nichts- er brauchte einfach Licht. Mit einem leisen Klick erhellte sich das Badezimmer und noch bevor House nachschauen konnte, was er da nun an den Fingern hatte, sah er aus den Augenwinkeln irgendetwas auf ihn zufliegen, woraufhin er neben der Tür erstmal in Deckung ging.

Vorsichtig sah er auf und entdeckte Nichts. Nichts, außer das Blut an seinen Händen. Irritiert sah er zum Lichtschalter, doch der war blank geputzt wie eh und je. Er sah abermals auf seine Hand, an der immer noch das Blut klebte. Irgendwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht.

Ein plötzlicher, stechender Schmerz fuhr ihm durch den Körper, der seinen Ursprung eindeutig im rechten oberen Quadranten seines Bauches hatte. Automatisch presste House eine Hand auf die Stelle und sah hinab. Noch mehr Blut. Vorsichtig nahm er seine Hand weg und beobachtete sein Hemd, wie es sich langsam voll sog.

„Scheiße..." entfuhr es ihm leise.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

„Das wird nicht das letzte Mal sein. Dr. House." sagte eine Männerstimme, die House von seiner Wunde ablenkte.

Der Mann saß in einiger Entfernung auf dem Rand der Badewanne und sah House in aller Ruhe zu, wie er sich vor Schmerzen leicht krümmte und mehr oder weniger unbeholfen auf dem Boden saß. Ob es ihm gefiel, was er sah, konnte House nicht ausmachen. Aber vermutlich war es so, sonst hätte er seinen Blick mit Sicherheit schon abgewandt.

„Ich habe es mir anders überlegt." sagte der Mann ruhig.

„Was?" presste House hervor. Er kannte ihn, konnte sich allerdings nicht erklären, wie er plötzlich in das Badezimmer von Wilson kam, geschweige denn, wieso er überhaupt noch lebte. Wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, dann war der Mann vor ihm eigentlich tot.

„Das letzte Mal, als ich Sie angeschossen habe, wollte ich, dass sie leiden."

Er stand von der Wanne auf und ging ein paar Schritte auf House zu.

„Doch nun möchte ich, dass Sie sterben."

„Sie sind tot." sagte House mühsam. „Sie hatten sich erschossen."

Der Mann lächelte leicht und stellte sich präsentierend vor House hin.

„Sieht so ein toter Mann aus?"

House kniff die Augen zusammen, zählte in Gedanken bis zehn und öffnete sie wieder, in der Hoffnung, die Halluzination wäre vorbei. Doch als er die Augen öffnete sah er nicht nur immer noch den Mann vor sich, auch die Schmerzen waren immer noch die Gleichen.

„Sie sind tot..."

Vielleicht verschwand es, wenn er sich lange genug einredete, dass er dies gerade nicht erleben *konnte*. Ein weiterer Blick auf seine Hand verriet House, dass die Wunde immer noch stark blutete. Wenn er Glück hatte, verlor er durch den Blutverlust das Gedächtnis, noch bevor der Kerl seine Drohung wahr machen konnte- sofern dies überhaupt möglich war.

„Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen, bin ich unsterblich."

Ein abfälliges Grinsen machte sich auf dem Gesicht des Mannes breit, welches House weder erwidern wollte, noch konnte. Verwirrt presste er weiterhin die Hand auf die Schussverletzung und beobachtete den Mann vor sich. Das musste einfach ein Alptraum sein. Wenn es keiner wäre, hätte er schon längst verbluten müssen. Doch wann würde er aufwachen?

„Schieß doch endlich!" forderte House ihn auf in der Hoffnung, das war die Erlösung, die ihn wieder aufwachen ließ.

„Warum haben Sie es so eilig?" fragte der Mann interessiert und ließ die Waffe ein paar Mal um den Zeigefinger kreisen, bevor er sie wieder in die Hand nahm und entsicherte.

„Ich habe noch drei Kugeln. Und die werde ich abfeuern, wenn ich es für richtig halte und nicht, wann Sie es wünschen."

Das Grinsen nahm einen diabolischen Ausdruck an.

„Sie haben einfach Nichts gelernt. Dabei hatte ich mir so viel Mühe gegeben..." begann der Mann House zu tadeln, doch der verstand nur Bahnhof.

„Sie sollen das Leben endlich zu schätzen lernen. Oder der Tod kommt schneller, als es Ihnen lieb ist."

Wenn der Kerl nur wüsste, wie sehr House den Tod in diesem Augenblick herbeisehnte. Die Schmerzen waren beinahe unerträglich und diese verwirrende Situation, in der er sich gerade befand, half ihm auch nicht wirklich.

„Sie sind nicht echt..."

„Bin ich auch nicht." sagte der Mann trocken. „Ich bin nur in Ihrem Gewissen. Man könnte auch sagen: Ich *bin* Ihr Gewissen."

„Nein, sind Sie nicht. Mein Gewissen sieht um Einiges attraktiver aus..." keuchte House und rang sich einen sarkastischen Unterton ab.

Doch der Mann ließ sich von dieser offensichtlichen Beleidigung nicht beeindrucken, sondern lächelte House weiterhin selig an.

„Sie haben Angst." analysierte er House. „Sie haben Angst, weil Sie nicht verstehen, warum ich Sie ein weiteres Mal aufsuche. Der Schmerz, den Sie fühlen, existiert nur in Ihrem Kopf. Ich habe Sie nicht wirklich angeschossen."

House sah auf die Schusswunde. Wer von den Beiden hatte hier wohl ein Rad ab? Wenn er nicht angeschossen wurde, woher kam dann das Blut? Er hielt inne. Wo war es hin? Hastig hob er sein T-Shirt und sein Hemd hoch und entdeckte, außer seinem Bauch, nichts Ungewöhnliches. Auch der Schmerz war verschwunden. Noch verwirrter als zuvor sah er den Mann an.

„Was soll das?" blaffte House und wollte sich gerade aufrappeln, als ihn erneut ein stechender Schmerz ereilte und er zurück auf den Boden sank.

Ihm entfuhr ein kurzer Schmerzensschrei und er griff sich an sein rechtes Bein. Seine Wut, aber auch seine Verzweiflung steigerte sich ins Unermessliche als er begriff, dass er ein weiteres Mal angeschossen wurde und sein Hintern hart auf dem Boden auf kam. Ein dreckiges Lachen erklang in seinen Ohren. Schwerfällig atmete er aus und presste die Augen zusammen. Der Schmerz würde ihn noch töten.

Doch House wollte nicht allzu lange unwissend darüber da sitzen, was der Kerl wohl als Nächstes vor hatte. Hatte er da ein weiteres Nachladen der Waffe gehört? House riss die Augen auf und wie er feststellte, war er wieder alleine.


End file.
